Protection
by tivafan-01
Summary: Someone is out to kill Ziva... Gibbs orders her to a safe house, and tells Tony to go with her for protection. The two agents grow closer as the case continues, but will they be able to stick together when disaster strikes? TIVA
1. Chapter 1

Title: Protection

Chapter: 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note: Hi! So this is my next fanfic, called protection. I've wanted to post it for a couple days but haven't had the time. This chapter is really short, but it's only the intro chapter, the others will be longer. :) I appreciate you reading my story and hope you enjoy!

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped out, an unfamiliar scene played out before him--all three of his agents were working.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow but decided that if work was getting done, he wasn't going to ask.

He placed a cup of coffee in front of each of his agents, then sat down at his own desk.

Ziva's phone rang and she snapped it open, "Ziva David."

Tony smirked, "That's a warm greeting."

Ziva silenced him with a glare and Tony opened his mouth to make another smart remark, but stopped at the look on Ziva's face.

"Where are you?" The Mossad officer said coolly.

Tony felt his heart begin to race, his gut instinct was telling him something was wrong.

"Wait!" Ziva sighed in frustration as she realized the caller had hung up.

Without hesitation she pushed herself up from her chair and practically ran over to Gibbs' desk.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked. The concern in his voice was evident, but he wasn't worried about showing weakness right now--he was only worried about Ziva and whatever it was that forced the urgency into her voice.

"I just received a call from an unknown number; they said that I'd better watch my back. It was a male voice and he said that he planned on getting revenge and that this time nothing was going to get in his way. Normally I would ignore such a threat, but something is telling me to take this one seriously."

Gibbs nodded, he wasn't taking this threat lightly either, "Anyone particular come to mind when you think of these threats?"

Ziva scoffed, "Gibbs, seriously? I work for Mossad, I have plenty of enemies who are seeking revenge."

Gibbs nodded, "I know that Ziva, but is there any _particular _name that pops into your head?"

Ziva sighed, "No, there are simply too many. I will try to think about it, but…" Ziva smirked, "Forget about it. I am simply being paranoid. I am sure that the threat is simply a joke, made by some prank caller."

"I don't know Ziva." Tony stepped in, unwilling to take any risks on Ziva's life, "You said that your gut was telling you this one was real."

Ziva glared at Tony, obviously not thankful for his input, "I know that _Tony,_ but I now believe I was simply being paranoid—"

Ziva was cut off by the sound of an explosion. All four agents in the bullpen threw themselves to the floor.

Once realizing it was safe, Gibbs quickly got up and ran for the window, "Ziva, where did you park?"

"Why?" Ziva asked, she quickly got up and went to Gibbs' side.

Her eyes widened in horror as she looked down to the parking lot below. A single car was on its' back, it landed that way after what Ziva guessed to be a bomb sent it flying through the air.

One small sentence sent an eerie silence through the room, "That was my car."

Tony stood paralyzed with fear, fear for _Ziva_, as he watched her. Her calm demeanor shocked him, _why is she taking this so lightly? Doesn't she realize this guy is out to kill her?_

The thought sent a chill up Tony's spine, causing him to take a silent vow. _I won't let him hurt you Ziva. As long as I'm alive you'll be okay._

"David!" Gibbs barked, "I'm ordering you to the safehouse."

"Gibbs, I am sure it is fi—"

"How can you say this is fine Ziva?!" Tony boomed. He lowered his voice and tried again, "How can you say this is fine? Some maniac is out to kill you, you just saw what he did to your car! You were supposed to be in there, the only reason you weren't is that we ran late on the case. Do you know what would have happened to you if you were in there?!"

"Tony, it is nothing."

"Enough." Gibbs cut them off, Ziva looked at him in annoyance but immediately backed off at the look on his face.

Gibbs shot Tony a glare for interfering before continuing his previous orders, "Ziva, you _are_ going to the safehouse under _my _orders, got it?"

Ziva straightened her back, but one look at Gibbs showed the topic wasn't up for debate. "Yes Gibbs."

"Good." Gibbs nodded approvingly.

Tony shook his head slightly, he was happy Ziva was going to be in the safe house, but something told him it wasn't going to be enough. He wanted, no, _needed _to make sure she was okay. _I should be there with her, I won't let anything happen._

Gibbs seemed to read Tony's thoughts. He took a deep breath, _so much for rule twelve. _"Ziva!"

"Yes Gibbs?" Ziva asked reluctantly and Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at her antics.

"I want you safe. Take DiNozzo with you for 24 hour protection."

* * *

**So... that is the first chapter. I know that it's short, but like I said before, it's only an intro. Anyways... tell me if you like it because I love reading your reviews! :)**

**(PS. This is going to sound dumb but I've only been at fanfiction for a short time, so... does this classify as AU since Tony and Ziva are together in a different setting? And if not what kind of story is this? Lol, I know that sounds dumb, but hey, you learn by asking right?)**

**Anyways... hope you liked it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Protection

Chapter: 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note: Hey! So thanks for all of the reviews and alerts from chapter one, I really appreciate it. :) I would've liked to put this story up yesterday, but heard about a major computer virus that was going to be activated on April 1 and didn't want to take any risks. So, sorry you had to wait, but it was only one day. :) Anyways... I hope that you like this chapter, enjoy! (By the way thanks for your answers to my AU question.) :)

* * *

Tony shook his head slightly, he was happy Ziva was going to be in the safe house, but something told him it wasn't going to be enough. He wanted, no, _needed _to make sure she was okay. _I should be there with her, I won't let anything happen._

Gibbs seemed to read Tony's thoughts. He took a deep breath, _so much for rule twelve. _"Ziva!"

"Yes Gibbs?" Ziva asked reluctantly and Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at her antics.

"I want you safe. Take DiNozzo with you for 24 hour protection."

* * *

Tony immediately perked up and a smile crossed his face. Ziva, however did not look so pleased. "I can take care of myself Gibbs."

Tony's shoulders fell a little and a hurt look crossed over his face, but he quickly covered it up with his infamous grin.

Gibbs shook his head at the pair, then looked at Ziva sternly, "I know you can Ziva but we're taking not taking any chances. This guy already showed us that he means business. You _are_ going to the safe house. Take DiNozzo and quickly pack whatever you'll need. I don't plan on making you stay there long, but be ready just in case. After you're done stop at DiNozzo's to grab his stuff. Do NOT leave each others' side, got it?"

Ziva rolled her eyes but nodded and Tony looked very serious as he confirmed, "Got it."

"Good, now move!"

Tony and Ziva leapt into action, taking only a few seconds to gather their belongings and head towards the elevator. Ziva waited until the cold metal doors closed behind them before turning to Tony.

"Do you not think that Gibbs is being a little overprotective?"

"No." Was Tony's immediate reply.

The look on Ziva's face showed that she wasn't pleased with his answer, but Tony didn't care.

"He's just trying to make sure you're okay Ziva, he doesn't want you dead."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I know that _Tony,_ but I do _not_ need 24 hour protection. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, and your car blowing up into a million pieces is great proof of that." Tony shot back. He knew it wasn't Ziva's fault her car blew up, but he wanted her to realize the gravity of her situation—her life was in danger and it horrified him that she was acting so nonchalantly about it.

"So what Tony?" Ziva surprised him by saying.

He looked at her in shock for a moment before repeating, "So what?!!! Some maniac just blew your car up and you ask 'so what?!'"

He stared at her, incredulous, before Ziva rolled her eyes, "I was not in the car, I was not even injured."

"But you could've been!" Tony shouted, surprising both Ziva and himself at the desperateness in his voice. He was just trying to make her take this seriously. Her careless attitude towards the situation could end in disaster, and he couldn't stand to lose her.

"Why does it matter to you Tony?" Ziva quickly fired, not willing to show how Tony had thrown her off guard.

"It matters to me because I—" Tony stopped himself just in time, then blushed slightly as he improvised, "Because I am your partner."

"Ugh!" Ziva sighed in disgust as she threw her hands in the air, "You _are _my partner Tony. You are my partner so you know that I can handle myself! I have Mossad training!"

Tony nodded calmly, his small slip-up causing him to be more cautious. "I know Ziva, I—I'm sorry I'm just following Gibbs' orders."

Ziva stared him defiantly in the eyes. The caring gaze that she found, however, threw her off guard and caused her to look away. "I am sorry Tony, I am frustrated with Gibbs, not you."

An awkward silence surrounded them as Tony stared at her, wondering if she knew how much she meant to him, how much it was killing him to know she wasn't safe.

Ziva felt Tony's gaze on her, but didn't dare raise her own. She knew that doing so would let Tony see how scared she actually was—scared not only of whoever was out to kill her, but scared of opening herself up to him.

It was no secret that Tony was a lady's man. He loved to brag about it, not knowing how much it killed her inside when he did.

Over the years she'd come to fall in love with Tony, and the thought terrified her. She knew that Tony would never share her feelings, and she didn't want to be a simply one-night stand. The next few days were going to be extremely difficult. It was hard enough not to let her feelings for Tony show when they were surrounded by others, but being alone with Tony was a whole other story.

There'd been plenty of times when Ziva was about to give in to her feelings for Tony and kiss him when Gibbs would save her, snapping her out of the trance Tony always seemed to put her in.

Ziva sighed inwardly out of gratitude when the elevator doors opened and saved her from the awkward predicament.

She raced out of the elevator and sped towards Tony's car, not bothering to wait for Tony who ran after her in concern.

He waited until Ziva stopped at his car before asking her, "Are you okay?"

Ziva nodded, but didn't allow her eyes to meet his. "I am fine."

Tony stared at her for a few more seconds, trying to figure out what was really going on. When he realized that she wasn't going to tell him, he sighed and shot her a disappointed look.

Ziva noted the disappointment on his face, it secretly broke her heart to know _she_ was the one causing him to look like that, but she couldn't force herself to explain why she was acting the way she was.

Tony avoided meeting her eyes as he silently got in the drivers seat. Ziva didn't even complain about not being allowed to drive, she simply went to the passenger seat and sat down.

The ride to her house was quiet and awkward as both partners felt they'd let the other down, and both were reluctant to say what was really on their minds.

Ziva sighed in relief when Tony stopped the car in front of her house, "Thank you Tony, I will be out in five minutes."

Tony shook his head, "No way Ziva, I'm coming in."

Ziva looked at him and raised an eyebrow but Tony shot her a look that showed he was serious.

"I mean it, for all I know this creep could be waiting for you in there."

Ziva rolled her eyes in annoyance, but secretly was glad that Tony was so concerned for her safety.

"Fine."

Tony flashed her a grin and got out of the car. Ziva unlocked her apartment and stepped inside.

"Tony, you can wait in the living room while I pack."

"Gotcha."

Ziva nodded before walking into her bedroom. She immediately became aware of a foreign object on her bed. Walking slowly towards it she picked up one of the pieces of paper which read,

'_Do not underestimate me Ziva. You took what mattered most to me, now I will do the same to you.' _

A small shiver made its' way up Ziva's spine as she picked up the next object.

It was a picture of the team. Whoever was after her had taken a knife and stabbed it right through the middle of the picture. Ziva's eyes widened in horror as she noticed numbers scribbled on each member of her 'NCIS family'--the killers way of telling her who she'd lose first.

Ziva's face visibly paled as she realized... Tony bore the number one.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... I don't think you expected that, lol, at least I tried not to make it too obvious. :) Anyways... review if you liked it so that I know how I am doing, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Protection

Chapter: 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note: Hi! So I hope that this was a quick enough update! Again, thanks for all your reviews, it's great to get so much feedback on a story. I hope that you like, this chapter, even though it's more of a filler to get the storyline at the house going. Anyways... enjoy!

* * *

"TONY!"

Hearing the tone in Ziva's voice caused Tony to think the worst, he jumped up and raced into Ziva's bedroom, only to see her standing in the middle of the room, unharmed.

"What?" He asked, his concern not fully gone as he noted her pale face and widened eyes. He quickly crossed the room and looked at what she was holding, "What the—" Tony turned to his partner with wide eyes, "What is this?"

Tony's voice snapped Ziva out of her stupor. She looked at him with concern, "He's going to kill the team."

Her words brought a small shiver up Tony's spine, but he wasn't going to show this weakness to Ziva—the look on her face told him she needed his strength. "It'll be okay Ziva."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Ziva shouted, not understanding how he could be so calm. "THIS MAN IS OUT TO KILL YOU!"

Ziva fought the urge to yell at Tony some more as she looked in his eyes and begged him to understand the gravity of their situation. She no longer was so carefree about the maniac being on the loose. It didn't seem to matter as much when her life was on the line, but when it was Tony's…

Ziva shook her head slightly in an effort to clear her thoughts. She looked at Tony again and felt all reason leave her, _If he even tries to hurt you…_

"Ziva." Tony began, snapping her out of the thoughts that whirled around her head, "What does that say?"

Tony pointed to the note that Ziva was still holding and she sighed, "It says that I took what matters most to him, so he will do the same to me." She held up the picture, "I am guessing that is the reason for this."

Tony nodded solemnly, "Hurry up and pack your stuff, we need to get to that safe house quickly."

"Are you not at all concerned that he will try and kill you first?" Ziva asked, pointing to picture and the number one that Tony bore on his chest.

"Nope." Tony answered quickly, "Now come on, I'll call Gibbs."

"Nope?!" Ziva began, slightly outraged that Tony could be so carefree about his life being in danger. "He will try to kill you and that is all you can say?!"

Tony, who had been dialling Gibbs' number, snapped his phone shut and turned to Ziva. He didn't bother to tell her that picture was actually comforting to him—he was happy to learn that the killer wouldn't attack Ziva unless he was gone.

"Don't you think this matters?" Ziva asked as she held up the picture.

Tony shrugged, _All that matters to me is your safety…_

"Let's just hope we can catch this guy before anything happens to either of us." He answered.

Ziva shook her head in disbelief, but instead of trying to talk some sense into Tony, she went about packing her stuff as quickly as possible. _The sooner we get to that safe house the better…_

Ten minutes later, she closed her now-full suitcase. She tried to pick it up, but the bag was too big. Ziva finally got it off the bed and was dragging it towards the door when Tony walked in.

He immediately walked over and picked the bag up, "I got it Ziva."

Ziva tried not to show how impressed she was with Tony's strength, "I can do it Tony." She fought half-heartedly, not minding in the least that Tony was taking care of her.

Tony simply threw her a grin as he followed her out of the house. "I called Gibbs, told him about the picture. He said to get to the safe house as soon as we can. He's going to drop by at around five and take everything to Abby so she can analyse it."

Ziva nodded, and then surprised Tony by willingly letting him drive as she got in the passengers' seat.

Tony tried not to show his surprise too much; instead he smiled to himself and got in the drivers' seat. They dropped by his apartment and Tony quickly packed his bag before they got in the car again and drove to the safe house.

"Gibbs is early." Tony stated as he nodded his head in the direction of their bosses' car.

Ziva nodded, she quickly got out of the car and carried the note, picture and knife inside where Gibbs was waiting.

"Ziva." He acknowledged as she entered the house.

Ziva handed him the evidence and Gibbs immediately took it, "Still have no idea of a culprit?"

Ziva shook her head shamefully, "I am sorry Gibbs, but no names are coming to mind."

"It's okay Ziva." Gibbs reassured her, not even bothering to tell her not to apologize. One look at his agent told Gibbs that Ziva was quite shaken. Since she was fine before leaving the office, he guessed it had to do with the note and knowing Tony was the maniac's first victim.

"I know Gibbs." Ziva agreed, not believing it at all. Tony's life was in danger because of her, everything was NOT okay.

"Ziva…" Gibbs began, tilting her head up and forcing her eyes to meet his own, "We're gonna get this guy."

"I know Gibbs," Ziva replied, a bit of fire returning to her eyes as she straightened her back, "He will not get away with this."

Gibbs nodded and smiled, "That's my girl." He pulled her into a quick hug, before pulling back and staring her in the eyes, "I've got to go, but you and DiNozzo detect any sort of trouble and I want you to call me."

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva agreed and Gibbs nodded.

"Good. And Ziva?"

Ziva looked at Gibbs expectantly as he continued, "Take care of yourself."

Ziva smiled and waved slightly as Gibbs nodded and left the house. Tony came walking in only moments later.

He placed both his and Ziva's luggage down, then sighed as he looked around the room, "Home sweet home eh?"

Ziva smirked, "Yes. Let's just hope it won't be home for long."

Tony grinned, "Come on, you know you love it that you get to spend all this time with me."

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked away, not telling him just how right he was.

Once in the kitchen she stopped and shouted over her shoulder, "You put the luggage away and I will cook supper, yes?"

She waited for his answer and smiled at his enthusiastic, "You're cooking?! Sure!"

Ziva checked the cupboards, and after finding them full went in search of Tony.

"What do you want to eat?" Ziva asked as she stepped in the bedroom to see Tony placing his suitcase down next to hers.

Ziva raised an eyebrow and Tony blushed, "I, uh… there's only one bedroom." He tried to explain, his face grower redder by the minute, "And, you know, I sorta thought that it would be best if I sleep close to you, just in case of an emergency."

Ziva rolled her eyes, but realized the validity of his reasoning, "Fine." She watched as a happy smile crossed Tony's face. "BUT—if any part of you crosses to my side of the bed I promise you that it will be removed."

Tony gulped, then nodded, his infamous grin now missing. "Got the picture."

"Good." Ziva smiled sweetly, "Now what do you want for supper?"

"Uh…" Tony looked deep in thought for a moment before stating, "I don't know, whatever you feel like."

"Okay." Ziva nodded, "I think I have an idea."

She flashed Tony a smile that made his breath catch before turning around and walking to the kitchen, completely unaware of the way his eyes followed her every move as she did so.

* * *

**Okay so not a lot of action in this chapter, but there was some insight into Tony and Ziva's feelings for each other, and like I said before, this chapter is more of a filler to get the storyline at the safe house going. :) Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Protection

Chapter: 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note: Yay! So I updated quickly (yes, I am pleased with myself!) I want to thank you for all of your reviews, they were wonderful to read! Anyways, I won't give anything away, but will say that if you love Tiva (who doesn't?) you will most likely LOVE this chapter. It has lots of sweet moments! Anyways, enjoy!  


* * *

_How did I ever get so lucky? _Tony thought to himself, _That I would get to meet her._

He watched her walk away, completely unaware of just how much he loved her. _Maybe it's time I tell her._

Tony walked over to the couch and sighed. He flopped down onto the sofa and felt himself sink into the cushions.

He wasn't even able to count the number of times he'd had this conversation with himself. One part of him was terrified of rejection. There was no way he could handle learning that Ziva didn't love him back. The other side argued that he'd never know unless he asked.

Unfortunately, the first side always won out.

Tony sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

In his heart, he knew that Ziva didn't care for him, but Tony always did his best to ignore that when he did acknowledge the truth of it, he would always convince himself that even if she didn't love him at the moment, he could win her over.

_If I just show her how much she means to me… Maybe she'll come to care._

Tony pushed himself off the couch and began pacing in front of the TV. He knew it was all wishful thinking, maybe it was simply time to move on.

Nothing was ever going to happen between them, so why should he cling on to the hope that something would?

_Face it DiNozzo, she only sees you as a partner. _

The thought hurt so much that Tony placed a hand over his heart. He'd never felt like this before. Not even when Jeanne left did anything hurt so much.

_Man up DiNozzo! She's just another girl that you'd sleep with and never want to see again._

As soon as the thought passed through Tony's mind, he knew it was wrong. First of all, Ziva was not a girl—but a woman. Secondly, she wasn't just _another_ woman. He cared for her more than he'd ever cared for anybody, and there was no way he'd sleep with her then throw her out like trash.

Even the thought that someone would possibly treat Ziva that way caused Tony's temper to begin rising, she deserved so much better than that—so much better than him.

"Tony?" Ziva asked from the doorway, effectively snapping Tony from his thoughts.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. She was beautiful.

"Supper is ready."

Tony's eyes lit up at the mention of food and Ziva couldn't help but laugh.

"What is for supper?" Tony asked, realizing that Ziva never had told him.

"I figured you were hungry so I just cooked something up quick." Ziva stated before disappearing into the kitchen.

Tony followed her and stopped at the sight that met his eyes.

"Wow." Was the only thing he could say. Ziva had cooked mouth-watering steak, mashed potatoes with thick gravy and corn. Ziva had also poured two glasses of Cabernet.

Tony's eyes were shining as he sat down and stared at the food, he was completely unaware of the way Ziva's eyes also shone as she looked at him.

He surprised Ziva by not digging right into the food, but waiting for her to take the seat across from him and letting her take the first bite before beginning.

He moaned as he took the first bite of his steak, "This is delicious!"

Ziva smirked, "Up to standard, yes?"

Tony nodded vigorously, his heart skipping a beat as she laughed light-heartedly in response.

Tony went back to eating his food, then secretly stole a glance of Ziva as he cut into the steak.

He smiled at how the light reflected off her hair, creating a small halo and making her look like the angel she was.

"Perfect." Tony stated, no longer referring to the food, but the woman across from him.

Ziva didn't seem to notice as she smiled back at him, "I am glad that you like it."

Tony flashed her a genuine smile, and Ziva couldn't help but return it at the warmth in his eyes.

After supper was over, she stood up and began to clear away the dishes. Tony, however reached out and grabbed her hand. "I got it."

Ziva looked at him in surprise, "It is fine, you don't have to."

"I _want_ to." Tony stated truthfully, wanting to ease her burden. "You cooked this amazing meal, I'll clean up… it's the least I can do."

Ziva looked at him moment before nodding, "That would be nice, thank you."

She flashed him a thankful smile before heading towards the living room. Tony quickly cleared the table, then washed the dishes. After he dried and put them away, he headed into the living room to see what Ziva was doing.

He smiled as he spotted her on the couch, curled up under a blanket and reading.

He quickly closed the distance between them and peered at her over the top of the book.

To his surprise, Ziva didn't even roll her eyes in annoyance. She simply put the book down and raised an eyebrow, "Yes Tony?"

He flashed her his favourite grin, "How'd you like to do something more entertaining than read?"

This time Ziva rolled her eyes, causing Tony to blush.

"No, wait! That, that's not what I meant." He stuttered, "I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie."

He waved his arms towards the wide-screen TV in front of them and smiled when Ziva nodded.

"Fine."

Tony flashed her a grin before surprising both of them and grabbing her hands, then pulling her up off the couch.

They both tried to ignore the warmth spreading up their arms at the others' touch, and Tony quickly let go.

"Let's, uh…" He blushed, still unable to stop the tingling in his hand, "See what movies there are."

Ziva nodded, refusing to make eye contact as she followed Tony to the shelf where multiple movies were displayed.

After a few minutes of discussion, they decided on, "The Dark Night."

Ziva stood next to Tony as he popped the movie in and pressed play. As he did so, gunshots rang through the air.

Tony didn't even have time to think, he simply let his instincts take over as he pushed Ziva to the ground and threw himself on top of her—acting as a human shield.

Tony blushed a deep crimson as he realized the gunshots had come from the movie.

"Sorry." He immediately apologized, then realized her close proximity.

Instead of getting up, he simply laid there, unable to move. They stared into each other's eyes, both searching for answers.

Unable to fight it off anymore, Tony began to lean in.

"Tony." Ziva's voice snapped him out of his daze, and Tony stood up quickly.

"Uh… sorry Ziva, thought it was the creep shooting at us."

Ziva nodded as she got up, unsure of what she had interrupted.

An awkward silence surrounded them until Ziva picked the remote up from where Tony had dropped it. "From the beginning, yes?"

"Uh, yeah." Tony agreed, realizing that whoever had watched the movie last hadn't rewound it fully.

He playfully snatched the remote back and used scene selection to go back to the beginning.

After this was done, he chose a seat on the couch, pulling the blanket over him.

Ziva rolled her eyes, then sat next to him and stole some blanket for herself. The blanket, however, was too small, and Tony was left with nothing. He shot Ziva a pleading look and she rolled her eyes before snuggling closely to him so that they could share.

Tony flashed her a grin, not willing to show how much she was affecting him. The movie began and Ziva placed her head on his shoulder, trying to get more comfortable--Tony was sure he was in Heaven as she did so.

About half and hour later, his arm was getting numb, so he freed it from under her and draped it around her shoulders. Ziva was enjoying the movie so much that she didn't even seem to notice.

Tony watched her for a moment, warmth spreading through him, before returning his attention back to the movie.

With about ten minutes left of the movie, he glanced at her one more time to find her sleeping.

Tony smiled to himself at how peaceful she looked. His smile grew wider as he realized just how right it felt to hold her in his arms.

Careful not to wake her, he gently pushed a stray hair behind her ear, whispering, "You know you're beautiful."

He smiled lovingly as she unconsciously snuggled in closer to him. He held her close, still whispering, "You have no idea how much I love you Zee. I've never felt this way about anyone ever before."

Tony dared to place a light kiss on her forehead before continuing, "I know I don't stand a chance with you, I don't deserve you at all—but I've got to try." He sighed, "I can't live without you Zee, you're my everything, and I promise that someday I'll tell you just that."

* * *

**Awww... So I personally, LOVED writing this chapter, with all the cute Tiva moments! I hope that you enjoyed reading it! Also, please review and let me know how you felt about it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Protection

Chapter: 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Hey! So I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this time, but I've been _extremely_ busy and haven't had any time to write. Anyways, I want to say thank you for all of the reviews from the last chapter, I made this chapter a little longer as a thank-you. :) I really love knowing that you guys like my writing! Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter (even though it does keep skipping a couple hours in-between scenes so I could add the ending that I did. Enjoy!

* * *

The credits rolled down the television screen, but Tony didn't even notice--he was too busy staring at the woman in his arms.

He was in constant awe of her beauty, both inner and outer.

Tony smiled to himself as he wondered how badly she'd hurt him if she knew these thoughts were running through his head. _I wonder if our little girl will be as tough as her mother..._

Tony's eyes widened, _OUR little girl???? _

Even the slight mention of a long-term commitment like children and marriage caused him to take a step back mentally. _Woah! I'm not ready for this, I mean, marriage??? I don't even know what got me thinking along those lines! I'm not a marriage kind of guy, I'm a one-night stand or short, meaningless fling kind of guy..._

Tony looked at Ziva again, the fear quickly fading from his eyes as he took in her sleeping form.

Suddenly, he realized that if it was with Ziva, marriage with kids was **exactly** what he wanted. He loved her, and wanted her by his side forever.

Commitment was a big step for him, but with Ziva--and only Ziva--he'd be willing to take that leap.

Tony smiled softly as he gently stroked her hair, "You make me a different man Ziva--a better man. You're the only one that could ever get me to even consider marriage without running. I don't know where you stand on our relationship, but I sure know where I do. I love you, and I promise that once I get the courage to tell you, I'll make sure you know it every day."

He sighed contently, feeling much better after having shared his feelings with Ziva--even if she was asleep. Tony pulled Ziva slightly closer, feeling the odd sensation that he should never let go.

~~~NCIS~~~

Ziva groaned slightly as she woke up the next morning. Surprised to find herself surrounded by warmth, Ziva slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings.

She nearly jumped straight up when she realized the source of her warmth--Tony.

His eyes were closed as he slept peacefully; Ziva wondered what he was dreaming about as a soft smile graced his features. Her breath caught in her throat as the small smile grew into the classic grin she'd come to love.

As much as she didn't want to, Ziva knew that it would be best if she got up now, before Tony woke up to find her staring at him in wonder.

She began to push herself up when something restrained her. Looking down, she couldn't help but smile at the way one of his arms lay casually around her waist, enclosing her in his protective hold.

She was careful not to wake her partner as she slid out from under his arm and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Waking up in Tony's arms--even if it was after something so innocent as falling asleep on the couch after watching a movie--had a considerable affect on Ziva. She smiled and hummed quietly to herself as she made her way around the kitchen.

Ziva had just set the sizzling bacon down next to the stack of pancakes that she'd cooked when Tony walked in looking tired.

His eyes brightened considerably as he took in the sight before him. Ziva rolled her eyes, unsure how food could make Tony react in such a way, she was completely oblivious to how _she_ was the one causing the sparkle in his eyes.

"Sleep well, Zee-vah?" He asked, dragging out her name both to gage a reaction and because he loved the way it rolled off his tongue.

Ziva grunted in disgust and rolled her eyes, "Whatever Tony, I would be nice to me if I were you... after all _I _did cook breakfast."

One glance at the food waiting on the table caused an instant change of attitude in Tony.

"Did I tell you how wonderful you look today Ziva?" He offered with a smile and Ziva rolled her eyes, not realizing how much he really meant it.

"Whatever Tony." She gestured for him to sit down and he willingly did so, then flashed Ziva a grin that melted her heart.

She smiled in return and pulled out the chair opposite to him, then sat in it. She stabbed a piece of bacon with her fork and raised it halfway to her mouth before realizing Tony hadn't even begun eating.

"Dig down Tony." She nodded, motioning for him to eat.

Tony smirked, "Dig in."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I can still take the food away."

Tony's eyes grew wide for a minute, before he wiped the smug smirk off his face and turned serious. "Sorry Ziva, won't happen again."

Ziva chuckled, causing Tony's heart to skip a beat, "I'm sure it won't."

~~~NCIS~~~

It was already afternoon by the time breakfast was over and Tony and Ziva had taken showers.

Tony walked out of the bedroom to see Ziva pacing in front of the TV. Concern filled him immediately at the look of exasperation on her face, "Everything okay Ziva?"

The Mossad Officer started slightly at his sudden appearance, but after realizing it was only Tony she nodded. "Everything is fine, but being stuck in here with nothing to do is driving me crazy!"

"Oh." Tony looked around the room, "I am sure that there's something to do around here."

Ziva looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You do not think that I have already looked?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "It doesn't hurt to look again, Ziva."

"But it is a waste of time to do so." Ziva stated simply and Tony rolled his eyes.

Ziva closed the space between them, then stood in front of Tony and glared at him. Tony, however, matched her stare with his own.

His dark green eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones, and he suddenly became aware of her close proximity. The angry look in her eyes turned into an inviting one, and before either of them realized what was happening Tony was slowly leaning in.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang, interrupting the moment.

Tony blushed a deep crimson while Ziva quickly looked away. An awkward silence surrounded them until the second chime of Tony's phone rang out.

Tony snapped open his phone, trying his best not to let his anger or frustration show he calmly answered, "DiNozzo."

He walked into the kitchen, leaving Ziva alone with her thoughts. The Mossad officer sighed deeply, unsure of what had just been interrupted.

The look in Tony's eyes had given her momentary hope that he returned her feelings, but he didn't seem to be very deeply affected by the moment they just shared. Ziva groaned at the pain shooting through her heart as she realized 'the moment' didn't actually _mean_ anything to Tony, she was simply another conquest to him.

Ziva sighed and paced in front of the TV, the pain becoming unbearable as she recalled her dream from last night.

She dreamt that Tony had confessed all of his 'secret feelings' for her—feelings she now knew didn't exist.

~~~NCIS~~~

Later that night, Tony propped himself up on one elbow and watched as Ziva slept in the bed they were sharing.

Her breathing was shallow, ensuring him that—although she wasn't snoring—she was indeed asleep.

Tony groaned as he thought back to the events earlier in the day. He'd finally gotten up the courage to kiss her, when McGee had to ruin the moment.

Tony had been fuming, and it had taken all of his self-control not to snap the cell phone in two, or chew the younger agent out for interrupting what should've been the happiest moment of his life.

It turned out McGee had called under Gibbs' orders to check up on them. After Tony had gotten off the phone and returned to the living room, Ziva wouldn't even look him in the eyes, causing Tony to wonder if McGee's call did him a favour by interrupting the moment before Ziva could—a blow from which Tony wasn't sure he'd be able to recover.

Tony snapped himself out of his thoughts and refocused his attention on Ziva. He watched as her breathing became a little more laboured.

He was completely oblivious to the nightmare going on inside her head.

_Tony stared Ziva deeply in the eyes, unable to hold it in any longer, "I love you Ziva, I'm tired of pretending that I don't."_

_Ziva's thoughts whirled around her. Her father had always taught her that getting attached in her kind of work was dangerous, it lead to many deaths. She opened her mouth to tell Tony this, when she spotted the warmth in his eyes._

_His love clearly shone for her, and Ziva decided that just this once, she'd take a chance at getting hurt. _

"_I love you too Tony."_

_At that moment, a gunshot rang out and Tony fell to the floor, he began bleeding out fast._

_Ziva's eyes widened in horror as she looked up to meet the evil smirk of a man from her past. She felt weak and hopeless, "Why did you do this?"_

_The man smiled cruelly, "Because you took what mattered to me most, now I'm doing the same to you." _

_He raised the gun and shot Tony in the head, forcing Ziva to watch as the man she loved breathed his last breath._

"Tony!" Ziva bolted upright in bed, frantically searching around her for the man she couldn't live without.

Tony, upon realizing that she'd been dreaming about _him,_ smirked. "Good dreams, Zee-vah?"

Ziva didn't even acknowledge his teasing as she flipped him off the bed. He hit the ground with a small thud, then Ziva quickly rolled off the bed also, using Tony as a cushion for her fall.

Tony looked at her and raised an eyebrow suggestively, wondering what was going on in her head.

Ziva however, quickly got off him and grabbed for her gun, causing Tony's eyes to widen, "Wow Ziva, I'm sorry. It was a joke, dream about whatever you'd like!" He began, thinking she was searching for revenge at his comment.

Ziva rolled her eyes before disabling the safety on her gun, "I do not care about your stupid comment Tony, now be quiet."

Tony looked at Ziva questioningly, so she crouched down beside him, "Something is off, I am going to search the house."

Tony's eyes widened as he realized what she was getting ready to do. Ziva began to stand up but her grabbed her arm and pinned her to the ground, "No way Ziva, you're not going anywhere."

"I have to Tony." Ziva grunted as she tried to free herself of his hold, "I believe he is in the house."

Her words sent a shiver up Tony's spine, but he refused to show his fear, "If he is than this is a suicide mission!"

Ziva glared at him, "I cannot just wait here Tony, he will just come searching for me."

"You don't think I know that?!" Tony whispered harshly, "That's the exact reason why you're staying here while _I _clear the house."

"No!" Ziva shot back, fearing that her dream was a premonition of what would happen if Tony left her side.

Tony, however wouldn't take no for an answer, "I'm going Ziva."

He stood up and Ziva did likewise, she stared him defiantly in the eyes, "Then I am too."

"No way! He'll kill you!" Tony whispered.

"He'll kill you too Tony!" Ziva argued, "We are partners, you are not going for him alone!"

Tony sighed, the last thing he wanted was for Ziva to come with him and get hurt. However, he knew that if she didn't come _with_ him, she'd simply wait until he'd left and couldn't stop her from following, which would force her to sneak through the house with no one by her side for protection.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly and Ziva nodded her approval.

They quietly snuck out of the bedroom, then silently checked each room.

Tony's heart began to hammer as they neared the last room. He unconsciously moved his body in front of Ziva's in an effort to protect her from any danger.

They took positions on either side of the doorway and prepared to clear the kitchen. On the count of three, they stepped out from the wall's protection and quickly scanned the room.

Tony' heart nearly stopped in his chest when he noticed the back door was open. The maniac had left them another present attached to it.

* * *

**So... I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you did! :) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Protection

Chapter: 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Okay! So I updated quickly, (thanks to your encouraging reviews which inspired me to write quickly). I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews, they were awesome and I loved reading them! So, I won't say much, except that I bet you will both love and hate this chapter (if that makes sense). Enjoy!

* * *

After realizing that the maniac was long gone, Tony lowered his gun and rushed towards the door.

His eyebrows met in confusion as he looked at what the man had left for them.

Tony pulled his sleeve over his hand so he wouldn't leave any fingerprints before taking the 'present' in his hand. He dangled the delicate object in his hand before turning to Ziva, "It's just a bracelet."

The look in Ziva's eyes when she saw the bracelet, however, told Tony that it was so much more. She crossed the floor and took in her hands.

Ziva blinked back tears as she stared at it, then whispered so softly that Tony almost didn't hear her, "It was Tali's."

Tony's heart broke for Ziva, he reached out to comfort her but Ziva would have none of it. She took a step back and did her best to ignore the hurt look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Ziva."

Knowing that she couldn't speak without bursting into tears, Ziva merely nodded. She dared herself to meet his gaze and found only sympathy there.

The care in his eyes threatened to overwhelm her and bring out all the emotions she was trying to keep so well hidden. Finally unable to take it any more, she turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the room.

Tony began to follow her, but stopped when he heard the bathroom door slam shut.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, unsure of what to do.

He wanted to be there for her and hold her as she cried, but he knew Ziva well enough to know that she'd never allow him to see her cry.

Tony took another step towards the bathroom door, then sighed again and walked away, realizing that she wouldn't talk to him and needed some time alone.

He shook his head, wondering if he'd done the right thing, then walked back to the kitchen where the door was still open. He closed it quietly, fearing that any loud noises would only further upset Ziva.

Tony turned to face the room and sighed, wondering what he could do to help Ziva feel better. Thinking that maybe a hot tea would help calm her, he put the water on and waited for it to boil.

A few minutes later he was carrying the tea out of the kitchen and walking towards the bathroom door.

When knocking gently got him no response Tony sighed, "Come on Zee, let me in."

He heard Ziva sniff slightly and closed his eyes in pain. He fought back the anger that was rising quickly within him--anger directed at whoever was hurting Ziva this way.

"Please Zee?" He tried again but was met with silence.

Sighing, he quickly picked the lock with his one free hand and slipped into the room.

It broke his heart when he saw Ziva sitting on the edge of the tub, she was hugging her knees to her chest and her eyes were swollen from tears. Tony quickly crossed the room and sat down next to her, Ziva made a move to get away, but Tony put his free arm around her and held her close.

It wasn't long before Ziva gave in and buried her face in his chest, uncontrollable sobs rocking her body.

Tony said nothing, offering his presence as comfort, knowing that Ziva needed silence at the moment.

After a few minutes her cries subsided and Ziva looked up at Tony in embarrassment, "I am sorry."

"For what?" Tony asked in confusion, knowing that she had done nothing wrong.

"For being so weak." Ziva offered, blinking back more tears.

Tony drew her closer again, whispering softly in her ear, "You are not weak Ziva, you're the strongest person I know." He pulled away for a second and stared in her eyes to show he meant it.

Ziva wanted to argue with him, but something in his eyes caused her not to. Instead, she simply smiled gratefully, "Thank you Tony."

"Anytime." He answered, completely serious.

"Oh!" He handed Ziva the tea, "I almost forgot to give you this."

She smiled gratefully, and without thinking, looked up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Her eyes went wide after realizing what she'd done and Ziva quickly grabbed the tea, holding it in front of her face in order to hide her blush. "Thank you Tony."

Tony nodded slowly, his head too busy spinning from her small kiss to comprehend what she was actually saying.

_How can a peck on the cheek have such an effect on me?_ He silently wondered, fighting the urge to lift his hand to his cheek.

Luckily for him, Ziva was too busy kicking herself to notice his reaction. _Why did I do that?! How could I be so stupid! What if he realizes that I love him!_

Her previous sorrow over Tali was now long forgotten as she tried to straighten out her feelings for Tony. She lifted the tea to her face again, thankful that she had something to cover up her reddening cheeks.

Finally, Tony snapped out of his thoughts and forced Ziva out of hers as well, "Why don't we go to the living room?"

Ziva nodded meekly, then slowly made her way to living room and sat down on the couch. She was a little surprised when Tony passed by the open chair and sat down next to her.

The look of deep concern on Tony's face as he looked at her caused Ziva to look away.

Tony, however, placed his hand under her chin. He then tipped her face up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

Ziva looked to the corner of her eyes and Tony sighed, "Come on Zee."

The unhidden care in his voice caused Ziva to look back at him. He smiled softly, causing her heart to pick up its' speed.

"What is it Tony?" She asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Do I really have to answer that question?" At her slight nod he sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ziva tried to pretend she didn't know what he meant as she questioned, "About what?"

"Tali." Tony stated bluntly.

Ziva blinked back tears as all the painful memories came flooding back. "No."

The look on Tony's face clearly showed his hurt and frustration, but most of all concern. He knew however, that Ziva would talk when she was ready.

"Well when you do want to, I'll be waiting." Tony whispered, the double-meaning going unnoticed by his partner.

Ziva knew she should confide in Tony like he wanted her to, but she was too afraid to do so. Instead, she tried to ignore the odd look in his eyes as she took a deep breath. "I think I may know who is seeking revenge on me."

Tony nodded for her to continue so Ziva did so, "His name is Joseph Haas, a rogue Mossad agent who turned to Hamas after his family was killed in an explosion…" She paused before continuing, "I only remembered about him during my sleep, then I woke up and sensed something was off."

Tony nodded and reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, "It's been a long day for you. Why don't you go back to bed while I call Gibbs and fill him in on everything that's happened."

Ziva shook her head defiantly, "No. We must stay aware. Knowing Joseph he will be back for me soon."

A small shiver made its' way up Tony's spine. He realized that both of their lives were in grave danger, and his gut was telling him the same thing Ziva had just said—Joseph Haas was coming back soon.

To be honest the thought terrified him, and Tony feared not for his own life but for Ziva's.

Tony silently vowed that if Joseph did return, he'd do anything and everything in his power to ensure that Ziva was okay—even if it meant dying for her.

Knowing that there was a good chance he wouldn't walk out of this house alive, Tony knew he had to tell Ziva how he felt. He couldn't die without letting her know much he loved her.

He glanced nervously at his partner who was still staring off into space.

Tony took a deep breath before beginning, "Ziva?"

Ziva snapped out of her daze and looked at Tony, "Yes?"

Tony swallowed a couple times, trying to get the nerves to say the words he'd been putting off for so long.

Finally, Ziva rolled her eyes. Believing that Tony was simply trying to annoy her she pushed herself up off the couch.

Tony, however, surprised both of them by gently pulling her back down and leaning slightly over her. Ziva's breath quickened as she realized how close Tony's face was to hers, but she forced her stare away from his lips, then made the mistake of looking him in the eyes.

For the first time, Tony didn't bother to put up his protective wall, instead he let Ziva see the real him.

"I…" Tony's words died in his throat, but he swallowed and tried again, "I know there's a chance we don't make it out of here alive Ziva."

He paused for a moment in an effort to build up some courage, "And if I die… I want you to know how much I love you."

He quickly leaned in and kissed Ziva, surprising the Mossad agent and causing her to fall backwards until she was practically lying on the couch with Tony on top of her.

She simply laid there in shock as Tony kissed her, unable to comprehend any of the events that were occurring. Tony began to grow worried when Ziva didn't return his kiss, but didn't back down. Instead, he kissed her with everything he had in an effort to show her how much she meant to him.

He finally pulled back and waited for Ziva to say something, a nervous smile on his face.

Ziva finally recovered from the shock of Tony's confession and kiss.

Tony's smile made her heart skip a beat and she closed her eyes in disbelief that this could actually be happening.

Tony watched as she opened her eyes again, he noticed the sudden change in her attitude when she did so. His heart was breaking as she hissed, "Get off of me Tony!"

Tony blinked back tears, he could almost hear his heart shatter at her words. "Please Ziva," He begged her to understand, "I love you. I love you more than life itself. I'd die for you!"

At that moment Tony felt the barrel of a gun be placed next to his head. Ziva's eyes were filled with regret as she watched Joseph Haas smile cruelly, "You just might get that chance."

* * *

**So was Ziva's dream a premonition of things to come? Will Tony be okay? Review so that I can update quickly and you'll find out! :) (If that isn't bribery I don't know what is :p ) Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Protection

Chapter: 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Hey! So I want to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews! :) They were awesome and made a bad day into a really good one, so thank you. I was hoping to get this up yesterday so you wouldn't have to wait, but wasn't able to (sorry!) Anyways, it was only a day's wait, so I don't think it's too bad. Anyways… thanks again for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  


* * *

Tony rolled over and moaned at the pain that shot through his head. He slowly forced his eyes open, unsure why doing so was proving to be such a difficult task.

When he finally got them open, his vision was blurred, so he blinked a couple times to clear it. Looking around, he took in his surroundings, _Why am I lying on the floor?_

Tony slowly eased himself up, but the ache in the back of his head caused him to become light-headed anyways.

Groaning, he went to rub the sore spot. His eyes widened and his hand shot back immediately as the contact caused his head to feel like it was on fire.

_What happened?_ Tony silently wondered, unable to remember any of the previous nights' events. The last thing he remembered was Ziva waking up from a nightmare.

"Ziva!" Tony jumped up, then had to grab on to the edge of the couch for support as his legs didn't seem strong enough to hold him.

Tony closed his eyes in pain as the throbbing grew worse, but forced them open as he frantically searched the room for any sign of his partner. His eyes widened with fear as he realized, _She's gone._

_But where?! _Tony sighed in frustration, _why don't I remember anything?!_

His eyes quickly swept the room, searching for any clues as to what might've happened.

Tony felt the blood drain out of his face as his gaze landed on a small bloodstain on the carpet.

Memories of the previous night came back to him in a flash. Ziva waking up from her nightmare. Searching the house with Ziva. Finding the 'present.' Comforting Ziva. Telling Ziva he loved her…

Tony's eyes widened at the next memory… Ziva being taken.

Joseph Haas had somehow made his way into the so-called safe house. Tony had just told Ziva how much she really meant to him when Joseph appeared, pointing the barrel of his gun at Tony's temple.

Everything after that seemed to happen quickly. Haas had ordered Ziva to put on handcuffs, threatening to kill Tony if she didn't. Ziva had looked at Tony with such regret in her eyes as she put the handcuffs on… even at that time Tony couldn't help but wonder if her regret was related to their grave situation or his recent love confession for her.

Tony closed his eyes in pain as he remembered the horror in Ziva's eyes after he'd kissed her. He sighed painfully as he recalled the way she'd ordered him to 'get off of her.'

Tony swallowed, then opened his eyes again. He could worry about that later, all that mattered now was getting Ziva back safe.

He reached for his cell phone in an effort to call Gibbs and immediately fill him in on the situation, but groaned in frustration as he realized that Haas must've taken it with him in an effort to buy time.

Next, Tony went for the house phone, then saw that Joseph had cut the cord—effectively cutting off any communication or calls for help directed at the outside world.

He moaned at the pain that shot through his head as he began walking towards the door. As startled as he was, Tony didn't even have the energy to jump as the door opened just before he reached it.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled, relief watching over him immediately as he realized his senior agent was fine.

His relief was short-lived, however, at the look on Tony's face.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked, taking a step inside the room before realizing, "Ziva."

Tony swallowed back his tears and nodded, then instantly regretted it when the pain returned with a vengeance.

"I'm sorry boss." He began, "I tried—"

Tony was cut off by Gibbs' hand, "Don't apologize DiNozzo, it's a sign of weakness. Now I know you did your best to protect her… I put you on protection duty because I knew you would."

Tony looked down and whispered, "But my best wasn't good enough."

"You did what you could Tony," Gibbs comforted, then went to business knowing Ziva probably didn't have much time, "Now the best way to help Ziva is by telling me what happened."

Tony recited the nights' events to Gibbs, careful not to leave any small detail out. "…after he had the gun pointed at my head, he ordered Ziva to out on handcuffs." Tony suppressed his rising anger as he continued, "After she put them on, he laughed cruelly and knocked me out with the butt of his gun…"

He swallowed in an effort to clear the rapidly-growing lump in his throat, then continued, "I should have protected her Gibbs. Now we don't know where she is or even if she's still alive."

Gibbs raised his hand to give Tony a head-slap, then remember his senior agent's condition and lowered it. "She'll be fine Tony, don't give up hope. Ziva's always been a fighter and we'll get to her in time."

Gibbs took one more look at his agent, taking in his defeated appearances, and sighed, "Go see Ducky, Tony. Get him to check your head out, then go home."

"NO!" Tony answered strongly. He looked at Gibbs with determination, "I've gotta help find her."

Gibbs glared at Tony and shook his head, "No you won't DiNozzo, you'll get Ducky to check your head and then you'll go home and rest for a few hours—you're no help to Ziva like this. Get your rest and you'll be clearer in the morning."

"No." Tony repeated, returning Gibbs' steely gaze. "I'll get Ducky to check my head, but if I'm okay, then I'm coming back here. I'll be too busy thinking about the case to sleep anyways, so I may as well be able to _do_ something about it here."

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at Tony's determination, _If only he was always this dedicated to work. _

"Fine. McGee will drive you back while I take a separate car so I can get back to headquarters quicker."

Tony nodded his agreement and Gibbs left quickly, wanting to get started on this investigation as quickly as possible. _We'll find you Ziva… and we're going to get you back okay._

Little did Gibbs know that Tony's thoughts were very similar to his. The whole ride back to NCIS headquarters, he silently repeated, _Hold on Ziva, I'm coming… I don't know what I'd do without you and I don't plan on finding out.

* * *

_**Okay... so this was a shorter chapter, but it was more of a filler that let you know what was going on. :) Anyways... Review if you liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Protection

Chapter: 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note: Hey! So this chapter is probably the longest one yet from this story, but I didn't think you'd mind. :p Anyways… Thanks for all of your reviews (I'm glad that you like the story so much) and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

"Well my boy," Ducky said, taking a step back after examining the sore on Tony's head. "It appears as if you don't have a concussion…"

Knowing that Ziva's life was on the line, Tony immediately jumped up at this. He ignored the searing pain in the back of his head at his sudden movement and began walking towards the autopsy doors. "Thanks Duck, I'll keep you posted on the situation with Ziva."

Ducky turned to look at Tony, "Anthony wait!"

Tony grudgingly turned around to face the older man, he didn't bother to hide his disapproving frown at being delayed.

"What is it Duck?" He asked, the impatience clear in his voice.

Under normal circumstances, Ducky would take offense at being treated in such a way—but he understood Tony's eagerness to help with the case.

Ducky allowed himself a small smile at Tony's desperateness to get Ziva back safe.

It was no secret to the doctor that Tony had fallen in love with his partner—just like it wasn't a secret that the beautiful Mossad officer loved him back. Anyone who watched the two work together could clearly see the intimate feelings that they shared. The way they'd stand much closer than necessary, constantly flirt and incessantly stare at each other when they thought no one was looking was all proof of this.

"Ducky?" Tony asked, effectively snapping the endearing old man from his thoughts.

"Yes? Oh Tony!" Ducky shook his head at his absent mindedness, "Sorry my boy. I just wanted to say that you don't have a concussion, but you _should_ be careful. The bump that Haas left on your head is a nasty one, so take it easy for a while. Get enough sleep and don't do any physical activity that isn't absolutely necessary if you want to heal quickly."

The moment Ducky was done saying this, Tony was out the door and racing to get back on the case. Ducky sighed, _There's no way he'll take it easy for his own health until Ziva's safe._

Tony completely ignored Ducky's orders as he practically ran out of the elevator towards his desk. _Thanks for the advice Duck, but I'm not resting until Ziva's back and I'm holding her securely in my arms._

Tony stopped walking for a moment as he recalled the look on Ziva's face after he kissed her.

_That is, if she even wants me to hold her._

Tony let out a loud sigh before getting back to work. Even if Ziva didn't love him back, he still loved her and would go to any means necessary to get her back.

Sitting down at his computer, Tony tried to recall any details Ziva had given him about Joseph Haas. His eyes widened as he recalled her mentioning that the man had worked for Mossad.

Tony tried to remember anything else; however the hit to his head was causing lapses in his memory.

Still, knowing that Haas worked for Mossad was a key piece of information.

Gibbs chose that moment to enter the bullpen, Tony noticed how the man hadn't even taken the time out to get his usual coffee.

"Boss!" Tony began, "I just remembered Ziva telling me that Haas worked for Mossad… I couldn't remember anything else though."

Gibbs nodded, "Good job DiNozzo."

The experienced team leader bounded up the stairs, then turned around to look at Tony after he'd reached the top. "You coming DiNozzo?"

Tony jumped up immediately, then did his best to hide the wince that crossed his face as the throbbing pain in his head grew worse. "Coming Boss!"

Tony practically ran up the stairs and into MTAC, where Gibbs already had the Director of Mossad on the line.

The fear in his eyes told Tony that his boss had also told Ziva's father about the predicament she was in.

Eli David wasn't anything like Tony had expected. Unlike the uncaring monster that Ziva had sometimes made him out to be, the man was very fit, and even handsome. His eyes were a deep chocolate like Ziva's and Tony noticed the worried look in them, _he cares about his daughter more than she realizes._

Although Eli was trying to hide it, Tony noticed the same look in his eyes as Ziva had in hers when she was worried.

"You must be Anthony DiNozzo." Eli greeted as he noticed Tony walk in.

Tony nodded politely, feeling a little bit of hope at the older man's next words, "Yes, she mentioned you a few times before she returned to America."

Eli noted the hopeful look on Tony's face after learning that Ziva had talked about him and knew his first assumption of their relationship was right—they cared for each other more than partners, but hadn't told each other yet.

Eli noted the pleased look on Tony's face upon learning that Ziva had talked about him. Eli knew from the look in Ziva's eyes when she talked about this American that she loved the man, and it was clear to see he returned her feelings.

The Mossad Director stashed those thoughts away for another time before turning serious, "I only wish that we could have met under better circumstances."

Tony sobered immediately, the small smile that was making its' way to his face disappeared quickly."I do too Director."

Tony looked at Gibbs, who raised his eyebrows, silently ordering Tony to take the lead.

Tony nodded, then turned to face the screen.

"Two days ago the team was in the bullpen, completing paperwork from a recently solved case when Ziva's phone rang. She answered it, and was threatened by the person on the other side of the line. Next thing we knew, there was an explosion, and after looking out the window Ziva confirmed it was her car that had been blown up."

Tony took a breath before continuing, "Agent Gibbs then ordered her to a safe house and put me on 24 hour protection duty. We dropped by her apartment so she could pack, and found a note, along with a picture of our team on her bed. The picture had a knife through it, and each of the team members bore a number on their foreheads—I was number one."

Tony straightened his shoulders, then continued, "The note said that Ziva had taken what mattered most to him, now he would do the same to her. After this, Ziva began to take the situation a little more seriously. We went to the safe house and nothing happened until last night. Ziva woke up, then said something was off. We searched the house and found that whoever was after her had left another, 'gift.' This time it was a delicate bracelet… Ziva said it had belonged to Tali."

A look of pain flashed across Eli's face as he heard Tali's name, but he quickly covered it up and nodded for Tony to continue.

"Ziva was shaken up over it, but didn't want to talk about it. She said that she had just thought of a possible suspect—Joseph Haas."

Anger flashed through Eli's eyes at the mention of Joseph.

Tony noted this, but continued, "Only a few seconds later, Haas appeared and pointed a gun at my head. He ordered Ziva to put on handcuffs, and after she did so he knocked me out. When I regained consciousness they were both gone."

The Mossad directors' face fell as Tony finished.

"Haas is a very dangerous man."He stated, then regained his composure and continued, "He is a former Mossad agent. Joseph turned to Hamas after he lost his family in an explosion. Ziva had been on protection detail for them,

"Joseph Haas used to work for us at Mossad. He was an excellent officer who helped put away many criminals, including Jacob Meir. Three years after he was sent to jail, Meir escaped. He began to seek revenge on Haas, and Ziva was put on protection duty for his family. Unfortunately, Meir was able to plant a bomb where they were staying, and Ziva was the only one who survived the explosion."

Eli paused and pinched the bridge of his nose, "The loss turned Haas bitter. He blamed Ziva for their deaths, and turned to Hamas. He's been involved in many criminal activities since and is number three on Mossad's most wanted list."

Eli closed his eyes as he continued, "I will send you any information I have on Haas. I know, however, that Ziva does not have much time. Joseph always killed his victims quickly."

He opened his eyes and looked at Tony and Gibbs, "Please find her."

At that, Eli David cut the feed, and his picture left the screen.

Tony turned to Gibbs with wide eyes, Ziva's father had just confirmed his worst fears—Ziva's life was in the hands of a dangerous man bent on revenge… and her time was running out.

* * *

**Okay… So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It didn't turn out quite the way I was expecting to, but it's not bad. :) Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Protection

Chapter: 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Okay… So this took a little longer to update than I would've liked, but everythings' been busy lately (seeing as it is Easter.) Anyways… I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter. :) They were wonderful to read! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

Tony sighed, he'd never been so tired in his entire life.

He was getting no where in his search to find Haas' current location, and that along with his worry over Ziva and ever-growing headache were beginning to wear him thin.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, as he returned to the bullpen from seeing Abby.

Tony's head snapped up and he looked apologetically at Gibbs, "Sorry boss, no new news. But I'm doing my best."

Gibbs simply stared at him, "That's not what I was going to say." He walked over to his desk and sat down his sixth extra-large coffee of the day. "Take a break."

Tony immediately opened his mouth to argue that Ziva might not have enough time for him to 'take a break' but Gibbs held up his hand.

"Don't want to hear it DiNozzo, you'll be more help to her after clearing your head on a short break."

Realizing that his boss was right, Tony nodded reluctantly.

"Fine..." He bit his lip before questioning, "So how's Abby taking this?"

Tony's question was enough to cause Gibbs to stop staring at the computer screen before him and look at his senior agent.

"Not well." He stated simply, knowing that lying wouldn't benefit anyone in this situation.

Gibbs went back to his work, not willing to waste precious time while Ziva was in danger.

Tony nodded then took a deep breath and walked towards the elevator. Once inside, he pressed the button that would take him down to Abby's lab. Tony waited in silence until the elevator doors opened again and he walked out.

"Abby?"

His only answer was a quiet sniff coming from one corner of the room.

Tony sighed and walked towards the crying goth who was sitting in a corner, hugging her knees closely to her chest and rocking slightly. Instead of saying anything, Tony simply sat down next to Abby and wrapped his arm around her. It didn't take long before she turned towards Tony and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm worried Tony." She managed to choke out between sobs.

"I know Abby." Tony whispered quietly into her ear, "I 'm worried about her too."

Abby looked up at Tony, tears still running down her cheeks, "Is she gonna be okay?"

Tony stared down at the woman who had adopted the role of his sister. He knew she needed comfort at the moment, but wasn't willing to lie to her.

"I don't know Abs." He answered honestly, then watched as her eyes grew wide with worry--he obviously hadn't given the answer she'd been looking for.

"But..." Tony continued, "I _do _know that Gibbs, McGee and I are all working very hard to get her back. We're doing our best and won't stop at anything to save her."

Tony placed one finger under Abby's chin and tipped her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "No one cares for her more than we do and if there' s anything we can do to help Ziva, she'll be just fine."

Tony's answer brought a smile back to Abby's face, which in turn made Tony smile.

Finally, he stood up and offered the lovable goth his hand. She took it, and Tony helped her stand up.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at Abby with a serious expression on his face. The small smile and meek nod let Tony know that she was still worried about Ziva, but feeling much better now.

"Yes. Thank you Tony." Abby pulled him into a hug before pulling back and pushing him away, "Now go and catch this guy." She said, a bit of the usual happiness returning to her voice.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.

"DiNozzo."

His eyes grew wide and the small smile he had been wearing was immediately replaced by a serious look.

"Got it. I'll be right there." Tony snapped his phone shut and turned to Abby, "McGee may have found where Joseph is holding Ziva, I've got to go."

Without waiting for a response, Tony turned and ran up the stairs, knowing that taking the elevator would only delay them. His heart was pounding by the time he reached the ground floor, not from the exercise--but from the anticipation of knowing that whatever happened next would change his life forever.

"Tony!!!" Gibbs' voice called out, and Tony began running towards his boss.

"Where is she?!" Tony practically screamed, both out of happiness that Ziva may soon be safe again and out of overwhelming worry over the gnawing feeling in his gut--something was off.

"478 Munter Street." Was Gibbs' quick answer, he tossed Tony the keys and pointed to the car next to his, "You drive McGee there."

Gibbs then got in his own car and sped off. He was surprised when Tony arrived at the house right behind him--apparently knowing that Ziva was in danger turned Tony into just as crazy of a driver as he accused his partner of being.

All three men spread themselves out, covering any possible exit from the suburban house.

At the count of three, they all broke down a door and ran inside. 'Clears' were heard all over the house, until Tony noticed one last door.

He opened it and realized that it led to some sort of basement.

Knowing that every second decreased Ziva's chances at survival, he didn't bother to wait for Gibbs and McGee and simply got his gun ready as he rounded the next corner. He would never be prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Tony's face paled as he took in the scene before him. Joseph Haas lay dead on the floor, his recently fired gun had fallen out of his hand right after the man had shot himself in the head.

On the opposite side of the room was Ziva--her lifeless body lying in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

**First things first… I just want everyone to know that Ziva is NOT dead…yet, lol (I'm not saying if she'll be fine or not until the next chapter.). I won't say anything other than that however. :) I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Happy Easter!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Protection

Chapter: 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Hey! So I want to thank you all _so_ much for all of the reviews you sent in. :) I really appreciated them, and I also wanted to say thank you, I did have a great Easter and got lots of chocolate (those 1 pound chocolate bunnies are wonderful for chocolate lovers like me! Lol) Anyways… I couldn't keep you waiting too long after the last chapter's ending, so I updated as quickly as I could, except I was delayed a little bit because fan fiction wasn't letting me download this chapter, sorry! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"ZIVA!" Tony screamed.

He didn't bother to hide his fear as he ran towards his unnaturally still partner.

He bent down and felt for a pulse in her neck. She still had one, but it was weak... _too weak._

Tony quickly searched her for the wound that was causing her to bleed so badly. His heart almost stopped beating when he saw it--Joseph had slit her wrists.

Tony's eyes widened, you didn't have to be a doctor to know that slitting open a persons' wrist caused them to quickly bleed to death.

"GIBBS, MCGEE!" Tony shouted out for help, before ripping off his tie and wrapping it around Ziva's injuries in an effort to stop the bleeding.

His tie was quickly soaked in blood, so Tony ripped his suit jacket in two and used that next. The rate at which Ziva was losing blood was terrifying him.

"Come on Ziva!" Tony cried, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice. "Don't do this! Don't die on me!"

Never before had Tony been this close to tears. He wanted nothing more than to be able to break down and let the tears flow freely, but Tony knew that there was no time for him to do so. He had to do whatever he could to help Ziva, because the next few moments were vital to her life.

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled as he entered the basement and saw his agent lying on the floor.

He ran over to her and knelt down, stroking her hair lightly, "It'll be okay Ziva." He whispered, then turned to a pale McGee. "McGee! Go call an ambulance!"

"Already did boss." Came Tim's quick answer and Gibbs nodded, one look at the younger agent spoke clearly of his need to leave the room.

Gibbs took some pity on the man, "Good, now go wait outside until they arrive. When they do show them where we are."

McGee nodded, flashing his boss a thankful look before turning quickly on his heel and running out of the room. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there for Ziva, but it scared him to see the usually tough Mossad officer so weak.

Ziva was like a sister to him, and the sight of her, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood made him sick. Tim wasn't a vengeful man, but he was glad that Joseph Haas was dead.

Once the EMT's arrived, McGee showed them where Ziva was, then watched sullenly as they carried Ziva away in a stretcher.

She was in such a bad condition that no one else was allowed to ride with her in the ambulance, and none of the agents bothered to waste the time that was so vital to her survival by arguing.

They simply watched as the ambulance drove away, then rushed to their cars and raced to the hospital.

Not even ten minutes later and they were all sitting in the waiting room, wondering if Ziva was going to make it.

Tony let out a heart-breaking sigh before placing his head in his hands.

_Why? Why did this have to happen to Ziva? Why couldn't it have happened to me? I would've gladly taken her place._

He raised his head and let it fall back against the cool brick wall. He couldn't believe this was happening, not to Ziva. Not now. Not ever.

Tony closed his eyes in pain, but they shot open when a short female nurse called out. "Family of David?"

All three men shot up and practically ran towards her, not bothering to correct the way she mispronounced Ziva's name.

"How is she?" Tony was the first to ask and the nurse looked up at them.

"How are you related to him?"

Knowing that they'd only be able to see Ziva if they were family, Gibbs replied, "She's my daughter."

At least it was only a partial lie, since Ziva had adopted that role in his heart.

Tony and McGee caught on to what Gibbs was doing.

"Brother." Tim added.

"Boyfriend." Tony answered, wishing that Ziva would be fine and that it would soon be true.

The nurse looked at Tony oddly for a moment before nodding. All three men thought the suspense was going to kill them as they waited for her to answer.

Finally the nurse looked at them regretfully, "I'm sorry… he didn't make it."

Tony fought the urge to throw-up as the news instantly made him sick to his stomach. He felt his knees grow week at the announcement. _She's gone. _

Suddenly his life felt dull and meaningless, Tony was about to run out of the room in search of privacy when he caught on to something the nurse had said.

"He?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry but we weren't able to save Mr. David. The heart-attack was too severe."

Tony's felt a little bit of hope, "Mr. David? Heart attack? We're here for Ziva Da-veed."

The nurse's eyes widened, "Oh! You're not here for…" She looked at her sheet, "Ryan David?"

"NO!" Tony shouted, overjoyed that it wasn't Ziva who was gone. He suddenly realized that someone else's loved one just died and looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry, I just…"

He blushed deeply as the nurse looked at him, unimpressed. "There is no news on Ms. Ziva David yet, please sit down so I can inform Mr. David's family of his passing."

Tony nodded meekly and sat down again, his guilt worsening as he saw a crying woman and two small boys stand up when the nurse asked for the 'family of _Ryan _David' one more time.

He watched as the nurse told them the news. The lady started to cry even more and her two small boys joined her.

Tony looked at the ground as they passed by on their way out, he felt extremely guilty for rejoicing in the man's death.

They waited another few minutes, until their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps. All three men looked up to see a crying Abby.

"Where is she? How is she? Have you learned anything? Is Ziva going to be okay?" She asked quickly, not giving them a chance to answer before wiping away a few new tears. "She's not dead is she?"

Tony wanted to be able to go over to Abby and wrap her in a comforting hug, but didn't think that he was able of handling anyone else's grief on top of his own. Instead he simply sat there and looked at her with dull eyes as McGee stood up and comforted her.

"We haven't heard anything yet Abby, but I'm sure she'll be okay. Ziva's tough, she won't stop fighting."

Abby nodded and buried her face in McGee's chest, "Thank you Timmy." She sniffed, then simply stood there while McGee continued to console her—the younger agent had no idea how much his words were calming Tony as well.

Finally, another nurse walked out, "Family of Dav-eed?" She asked, stressing the second syllable.

Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Tony all quickly went over to where the nurse was standing.

"How is she?" Tony blurted out, unwilling to wait any longer.

The nurse looked at the group hesitantly. "Well, Ms. David suffered a lot of blood loss..."

Tony felt his heart drop, the nurses tone of voice and apologetic look spoke volumes of what she was about to say next.

"We would be able to save her via a blood transfusion…" The nurse took a deep breath before rushing out, "but there are complications and we're unsure if she's going to make it."

* * *

**So… I thought I'd keep you sitting on the edge of your seats for **_**at least**_** one more chapter. :P I will try to update quickly and hope that you liked this chapter. Review if you did and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Protection

Chapter: 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:WOW! I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter! Anyways... this chapter is short, but I have a major project that isn't leaving me with much time to write. :( Oh well, I think you'll like it anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

_Finally, another nurse walked out, "Family of Dav-eed?" She asked, stressing the second syllable._

_Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Tony all quickly went over to where the nurse was standing._

_"How is she?" Tony blurted out, unwilling to wait any longer._

_The nurse looked at the group hesitantly. "Well, Ms. David suffered a lot of blood loss..."_

_Tony felt his heart drop, the nurses tone of voice and apologetic look spoke volumes of what she was about to say next._

_"We would be able to save her via a blood transfusion…" The nurse took a deep breath before rushing out, "but there are complications and we're unsure if she's going to make it."_

* * *

The whole world seemed to stop spinning as they tried to process the thought. _Ziva may die…_

Tears sprung to Abby's eyes, but she wasn't able to move. The same was for Tony and Tim, only Gibbs was strong enough to hold back his emotions.

Looking at the others, Gibbs recognized their need for him to be strong at the moment, so that's exactly what he did.

Suppressing the hopeless look from entering his eyes, Gibbs took a deep breath before asking the hesitant nurse, "What are these _complications?"_

The nurse looked very nervous as she answered, "Well… we don't have enough extra blood to perform a transfusion."

"I'll donate." Tony immediately offered, willing to do anything that would help save Ziva. "Take as much as you need."

The nurse looked at Tony with regret, "I'm sorry sir but it's not that simple. Ms. David is AB negative, the rarest blood type. We just don't have enough blood to save her… I'm sorry."

"I'll donate." This time it was Gibbs who was willing to sacrifice his blood to save Ziva.

The nurse, understanding that this was difficult for the group suppressed her sigh and shook her head apologetically, "Like I just told your friend, you would have to share the same blood-type."

"I know." Gibbs stated, his steely blue eyes boring into the nurses', "I'm AB negative now are you gonna take my blood or sit here and waste time that Ziva _may or may not have?!"_ Gibbs continued to raise his voice until he was practically yelling at the nurse.

"I need to test if you have any sicknesses…" She began meekly but Gibbs shot her a warning look.

"I've never been sick a day in my life. You don't need to test my blood because I'm fine!" He shouted, and forced himself to calm down at the way the petite nurse seemed to shrink under his angry stare.

"Right this way, Mr…"

"Gibbs." Was his only answer before following the nurse down a hallway and into a room where Abby, Tony and Tim were no longer able to see him.

McGee went back to comforting Abby as she broke out into more tears, and Tony began to pace impatiently.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and worry, _What if Gibbs' blood isn't enough? What if it is enough but they take too long before doing the transfusion? What if—_

Tony's thoughts were interrupted when Gibbs rejoined the group a few minutes later and smacked him on the head.

Tony's eyes widened, "What was that for?!"

Gibbs silenced Tony with a deadly stare before answering, "For giving up on your partner. Ziva's going to be okay."

Tony sighed, Ziva always had said it was so easy to read his mind. "But wha—?"

Tony was cut off when Gibbs grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty hallway. "Cut it out DiNozzo. Abby's worrying enough for everyone and you putting doubts into her mind isn't helping!"

Tony looked like a scolded puppy, so Gibbs sighed before continuing, "I know this is hard on you, but stay strong for the rest of the team. You don't think I'm worried about Ziva? Sure I am but I have to be strong for _you, _Abby and McGee. They look up to you DiNozzo, don't let them down!"

The younger agent nodded seriously before looking up at his boss with an emptiness in his eyes that shocked even Gibbs, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

The older man's steely blue eyes softened as he took in Tony's defeated form.

Knowing that Tony needed just as much help to get through this as Abby and McGee did, Gibbs nodded, "Ziva's a fighter. This was bad, but she's suffered worse."

Tony nodded, his shoulders straightened a little, showing his relief. He began to walk away when Gibbs grabbed his arm one more time. Tony stopped and turned to look at his boss.

"When this is all over," Gibbs stared Tony in the eyes to show he was serious, "I want you to talk to her."

Tony looked hesitant for a moment, but the look in Gibbs' eyes confirmed his thoughts, "What about rule twelve?"

Gibbs smirked, Tony just didn't know when to stop, but at least the younger agent was trying to obey him.

"Just keep it out of work DiNozzo."

Tony nodded and was about to turn around when Gibbs quickly added, "And Tony?"

"Yeah boss?" The younger man questioned.

"You hurt Ziva, and I will _personally_ arm her with a paperclip."

A small smile tugged at the ends of Tony's lips before he nodded, "Don't worry boss, I won't mess this one up."

Gibbs nodded his approval before the two of them walked back to the waiting room. Abby and McGee instantly noticed the change in Tony's attitude, but were unable to say anything before the nurse came in.

Recognizing them as the same people she'd talked to earlier about Ziva's situation the nurse smiled and walked towards the group. "The transfusion went well."

Huge smiles broke out on everyone's faces and the nurse couldn't help but join in on their enthusiasm.

Her smile grew wider before continuing, "She's still under, but you're welcome to see her."

Answered by eager nods from the whole group, she nodded, "Okay then. Right this way."

* * *

**YAY! Ziva's okay! (I could never kill her!) I hope that you liked this... please review if you did! :p**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Protection

Chapter: 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Thanks for the reviews!  


* * *

Tony dragged his feet as they walked down the hall. As much as he wanted to see Ziva, Tony was nervous.

The last time he'd talked to Ziva, he'd admitted his feelings, and in return… she nearly screamed at him to get off of her.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, interrupting Tony's thoughts.

The younger agent looked up from staring at his feet and noticed that Gibbs, Abby and McGee were all waiting for him at the door to Ziva's room.

Tony took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself, before quickly catching up. "Sorry boss."

"Don't apologize," Gibbs instantly replied, "It's a sign of weakness."

"Right boss." Tony nodded, flashing his Gibbs the famous 'DiNozzo grin.'

"Open the door Gibbs, I wanna see Ziva!" Abby practically shouted, and Gibbs allowed himself a small smirk before opening the door and walking in.

He shook his head as he looked at Ziva. The usually-tough Mossad officer was now lying in the hospital bed before him. She looked weak, and her face was very pale from all the blood loss. It was killing Gibbs to see his 'daughter' like this and he would've liked nothing more than to punish the man who did this to her.

Gibbs turned to watch his agents' reactions as they entered the room. After one glance at Ziva, McGee shook his head and his eyes turned murderous. Although he'd never say anything, Gibbs was proud of the younger agent and his desire to protect everyone he cared about.

Abby walked through the door next. She paused after taking only two steps.

"Ziva?" Abby's voice clearly showed her uncertainty.

No one was used to seeing Ziva this vulnerable. Abby, after getting over her initial shock, went to stand by McGee's side. She smiled softly after Tim placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, showing his support.

Gibbs rolled his eyes in annoyance at the look Tim and Abby shared, _I just gave Tony and Ziva permission to break rule twelve, I better not have to do the same for Abby and McGee. _

Before Gibbs could brood any longer, Tony walked in. The agent's face visibly paled as he looked at his partner.

Tony's eyes widened in horror and he looked at his boss for reassurance, "She's gonna be okay, right?"

Gibbs nodded, understanding how difficult it was for Tony to see Ziva in this way.

He'd been forced to go through the same thing after Jenny was killed. Unlike Tony and Ziva, however, Jenny hadn't survived and he'd never be able to tell her how much she meant to him—how much he loved her.

Gibbs shook his head in an effort to escape from the painful memories. He walked over to Ziva's bed and placed one hand on her shoulder before turning to the rest of the group.

"Okay. I know that you all want to visit Ziva and be here when she wakes up, but any minute now the nurse will walk through that door and say that only one of us can be in here at a time. Tony's taking first shift, Abby's next. Then Tim, then me." As much as Gibbs wanted to be there when Ziva woke up, he understood that it was just as important to everyone else.

Abby, Tony and McGee gave satisfied nods and Gibbs was about to say something else when a nurse walked in.

She smiled at the group, "Hi! I'm Kelly, Ms. David's nurse."

Everyone greeted her with smiles, knowing that she had the authority to kick them out.

Kelly looked around at each of them before continuing, "I'm sorry, but only one visitor is allowed at a time. Who will be staying first?"

"Me." Tony answered quickly, taking a step forward in case the nurse hadn't noticed who had spoken.

"I see." Kelly nodded at Tony before turning to the rest of the group, "It's up to you when you switch visitors, but for the time being…" She trailed off and everyone took the hint.

Gibbs nodded at the nurse, "We'll be on our way."

Kelly nodded before leaving them alone for a moment. Gibbs went to Ziva's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. He didn't care that she couldn't hear him, "You get better soon."

Gibbs nodded at Tony, silently ordering him to call if Ziva woke up, then walked out of the room.

McGee was the next one to reach Ziva's side, "You'll be out of here before you know it. Bye Ziva."

After he left, Abby went to stand beside Ziva. Too emotional for words, the goth simply leaned over and gave Ziva a gentle, unAbby-like hug.

She straightened up and turned to Tony, "I'll be back in three hours to take over."

She left without another word, leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

Tony simply sat and stared at his partner for the longest time before he closed the distance between them and pulled a chair up next to Ziva's bed.

Grabbing her hand, he held it tightly in his own before whispering, "I'm really glad you're okay… You have no idea how much it scared me to think that I might lose you."

He smiled softly to himself before adding, "I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you lying so still."

His smile disappeared as he continued, "I thought you were dead Zee… I don't think I was ever more scared in my entire life than I was at that moment. The thought of losing you was terrifying."

Tony sighed as he looked at her peaceful face, "Guess I don't have to worry about that anymore though, 'cause as long as I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"That's good to know." A weak voice answered and Tony's head snapped up to find a pair of dark brown eyes studying him.

"Ziva!"

Ziva smiled at how pleased he was to see her. She opened her mouth to say something before looking around the room in confusion.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Oh!" Tony smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, but they went home… Only one visitor allowed at a time."

Ziva nodded, trying her best to mask the disappointment from her face.

Tony, however, saw it anyways and joked, "What? I'm not good enough?"

"Guess not." Ziva teased. A playful smirk crossed her face and Tony fought back the urge to tell her how beautiful she really was.

Ziva raised an eyebrow as Tony continued to stare at her.

Tony, realizing he'd been caught, did his best to hide his blush with a smirk.

His face sobered, however, when he remembered Gibbs' order to talk things over with Ziva.

"Hey Zee?" He asked quietly, and Ziva raised an eyebrow to show she was listening, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Okay... so I decided to drag this out for one more chapter because I don't want things to happen too quickly. Anyways... I'm pretty sure Tony and Ziva will finally have the talk they really need to have on the show (fingers crossed) in the next chapter, that is, if someone doesn't interrupt them.... **

**Lol, I guess it will all depend on what you guys ask for in your reviews (hint, hint, and yes this is mini-blackmail :p... sort of.) I'll probably be able to update tommorrow but am not promising anything 'cause I'm SUPER busy right now. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Protection

Chapter: 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note:Again... I had an outstanding number of reviews and would like to thank everyone who submitted one! Anyways... I _did_ manage to update today, but it is an extremely short chapter. (I think you'll really like it though!) Well, I can't wait to hear your responses so I'll let you read the story now, enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Zee?" He asked quietly, and Ziva raised an eyebrow to show she was listening, "I think we need to talk."

Ziva looked at Tony, "About what?"

Tony suppressed a sigh, _she still doesn't get it…_

"Before Haas took you…"

"Oh." Ziva stated flatly, clearly disappointed with topic. She closed her eyes in pain, _now he wants to take it back…_

She opened hey eyes and stared into Tony's green ones. "I know."

Her response threw Tony off. He looked at her in confusion, "You know?"

Ziva nodded. She did her best not to show her disappointment as she clarified, "You were simply trying to comfort me while I was upset, I know."

Tony blinked once, then twice. _How can she still not understand?_

He took a deep breath in order to clear his thoughts. Ziva had just given him a way out from his confession, the question was, did he want to back out now?

Tony cleared his throat nervously before whispering, "It was more than that."

Ziva's head shot up and she stared at Tony in disbelief, "What?"

Tony had never been more nervous in his entire life, but it had taken three years to get to this point and he wasn't going to back down now.

"It was more than that." He repeated, this time with more confidence.

Ziva's jaw dropped as she wondered if she was understanding her partner correctly. "I do not understand."

Tony sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. Why was he having such a hard time finding the right words?

He felt his resolve to tell Ziva how he felt slowly slip away and he looked up to tell her he was only kidding when their eyes met. Suddenly, he found all the answers he needed.

"I was trying to make you feel better…" Tony began.

He noted the disappointed look on Ziva's face before continuing, "But that wasn't why I said what I said."

Ziva's eyes grew wide and she began to stutter, "You mean…. I, you…."

Unable to hold back any longer, Tony swiftly stood up and leaned over Ziva, then kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

Never before had he experienced something so wonderful than he did at that moment, but he managed to pull back with a serious expression on his face.

Ziva had simply laid there in shock during the whole kiss, as if unsure whether it had really been happening.

Tony watched as her eyes widened with realization, and he then placed his forehead gently on hers and whispered, "I love you Ziva."

The whole world seemed to stop spinning as he waited for Ziva to respond.

After she finally registered everything that was happening, Ziva placed her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

It was slow, romantic, and full of the love they shared for each other.

After they pulled apart, Ziva whispered quietly, "I love you too."

Big smiles broke out on both of their faces and Ziva's breath caught in her throat at the love radiating from Tony's eyes—love for _her._

Tony saw the same look in Ziva's eyes, and found himself unable to resist the magnetic pull she had on him. He leaned in slowly and kissed her tenderly, this time letting out a small moan.

He gently placed one hand on the side of her face and lovingly traced his fingers along her cheek.

He deepened the kiss, never wanting it to end.

Just then, he heard someone gasp from the doorway. Tony was beaming as he pulled away from Ziva and turned to see Abby staring at the two of them.

The smile on the goth's face clearly showed her opinion of the situation and before Tony even realized what was happening, Abby had him in a bone-crushing hug.

Tony was just as enthusiastic about the situation and gladly returned the hug. Abby pulled away and quickly gave Ziva a hug before standing back and looking at the smiling couple. "You two are so _cute_ together!"

Tony flashed Abby a boyish grin, causing Ziva's breath to catch in her throat as she silently wondered how she got so lucky as to have him.

Abby grinned as she noticed the happy smile Tony wore and the way Ziva was staring at him in admiration.

"I guess you don't want me to take over for you?" She directed at Tony who shook his head.

"I think I'll stay here for a little longer."

He looked down at Ziva and didn't bother to hide the warmth in his eyes.

As much as Abby wanted to stay with Ziva, there was no way she was going to separate the new couple.

She gave Tony and Ziva each one last hug before leaving them alone.

Ziva smirked as she watched Abby leave. The goth was obviously disappointed she didn't get more time with Ziva, but overjoyed two of her best friends had finally gotten together.

After Abby was out of sight, Ziva turned to find Tony staring at her in wonder.

"Is something wrong?" She asked apprehensively, fearing he wanted to take everything back already.

Tony, however, simply shook his head slowly. "No." Looking deeply into her eyes he continued, "Nothing has ever been more right."

* * *

**YAY!! They're together! So, like I said it's very short, but I wanted to update quickly. Just so you know, this is the second last chapter. (Ziva will go home in the next one.) And I'd love to hear back from you! I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Protection

Chapter: 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS but i do however claim ownership** **of all other non-original characters from the show.**

Author's note: Like I said before, this will be the last chapter. :) Thanks to everyone who has read this story and especially those who have submitted reviews. I am glad that you have enjoyed this story so far. I've definitely gotten the most reviews for this story (almost 200, yay!) So... this chapter is a little short, but I think it was a good place to stop when I did. Anyways... Enjoy!

* * *

Ziva sighed in satisfaction as she closed the door to her hospital room behind her.

The doctor had 'advised' that she stay in the hospital for a whole week so he could monitor her recovery. In the end, protesting had done Ziva no good and she was forced to spend the seven longest days of her life in the room she was now leaving.

It had driven her crazy to not be able to get out of bed and she was sure that the only thing that had gotten her through the week was Tony.

He had visited her everyday and was the only bright spot in her stay at the hospital.

"ZIVA!" Ziva's thoughts were interrupted when Abby stepped out of the elevator and came running towards her.

Before Ziva was even able to respond, Abby had engulfed her in a bone-breaking hug.

"Abby!" Ziva gasped, "Can't... Breathe!"

The excited goth stepped back meekly and flashed Ziva a weak smile, "Sorry Ziva."

Abby brightened instantly, "I was just so excited that you're coming back!"

"I am too." Ziva agreed, "And I _never_ plan on having to stay here again."

Abby grinned at the look on Ziva's face before she remembered what Tony had asked her to say, "Tony said he's sorry he couldn't be here to bring you home, but he promises to make it up to you."

A look of disappointment flashed over Ziva's face, but she quickly covered it up with a smile and a nod.

"That is fine." She looked at Abby, "Are you ready to go now?"

Abby nodded, and the two headed to the elevator. Ziva waited until the cold metal doors closed behind them before turning to Abby with a sly smirk on her face.

"No Ziva, you can not drive."

Ziva looked at Abby in shock, "How did you know I was going to ask?"

Abby simply smirked, "Tony told me you would."

Ziva crossed her arms and looked a little put off, but wasn't able to say anything else before the elevator doors opened and Abby sped out.

Ziva sighed and ran to catch up with her. They got in the car and Abby was pulling out of the driveway when she looked at Ziva with a mischievous grin, "So... what do you have planned for tonight?"

Ziva shrugged, "I do not know, relax with a book?"

Abby's grin grew wider as she thought of the surprise waiting for Ziva inside her house. Ziva, however, noticed the look on Abby's face and questioned, "What?"

Abby assumed a look of innocence as she looked at Ziva, "Nothing."

Ziva was about to insist that Abby tell her what she was thinking about when the car stopped and she realized they were at her house.

"Oh." Ziva turned to look at Abby, "I have nothing planned for tonight, do you want to come in?"

"I can't!" Abby answered a little too quickly, causing Ziva to raise an eyebrow. Abby mentally kicked herself as she tried to come up with a good excuse as to why she couldn't visit with Ziva, "I... am tired. I think I'm just going to go home and rest."

Ziva didn't buy Abby's excuse for one moment, but decided not to question her friend. "Okay Abby, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yup" Abby agreed happily, she waited until Ziva had gotten out of her car before yelling 'Have a good time!' and driving off.

Ziva watched in confusion as Abby drove away, _have a good time with what? _

She slowly shook her head before heading inside. _Sometimes she makes no sense_.

Ziva sighed in contentment as she closed the door to her house behind her, "I now understand what the Americans mean when they say 'there's no place like home.'"

She locked the door and began walking to her living room, then stopped in her tracks. "Tony?"

She asked in surprise. Tony stood before her, grinning like a little kid.

It was only when he stepped to the side that Ziva saw what he had done. Her entire living room was decorated with candles, and in the middle of the room was a table with a white tablecloth. On the table was dinner for two, cooked by Tony himself.

"Sorry I couldn't drive you home..." Tony began, "But I was a little busy."

Ziva turned to look at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Thank you Tony," She glanced around the room again, "It is beautiful."

"Breathtaking." Tony agreed and Ziva turned to find his eyes trained on her.

She felt a small blush rise to her cheeks. Tony noticed, but didn't say anything. He simply grinned and led her over to the table where he then held her chair out for her.

"Thank you Tony." Was the only thing Ziva could manage to say.

Tony smiled as he took the seat across from her. "Nothing but the best for you."

Smiling, Ziva leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Her smile grew wider as she noticed the way he blushed and grew flustered. "I, uh... Glad you like it."

Ziva nodded happily before turning her attention back to the table. She took one bite of her food and closed her eyes at the taste. Letting out a small moan, she looked up and met Tony's eyes.

"This is delicious Tony."

"I am glad you like it." He admitted, knowing that he'd go to any lengths to please her.

Ziva smiled and Tony's breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sight. "I love you."

The sincerity in his voice sent small shivers up and down Ziva's spine.

She looked up at Tony and stared him deeply in his eyes, the warmth shining in them took her breathe away. "I love you too."

A smile broke out on Tony's face and a warmth started in his stomach. It continued to grow as he realized that he'd never get tired of hearing Ziva say those words.

At that moment, as he stared into her eyes, Tony realized—she was the one he'd spend forever with.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who has read this story (especially those who reviewed :P) I hope you liked it!**

**I also want to ask one thing. Should I write a sequel? I've got an idea for one, but want to make sure people actually want to read it, so I was wondering if you could tell me. Instead of making a poll, which only people with accounts can vote on, I decided to ask you to leave an answer in your reviews. That way everyone (even those without an account) can say what they think. :)**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


End file.
